tsugumi x raku
by Espeontigreon
Summary: its summer time and tsugumi is sick. raku stays back with her. tsugumi begins to grow feelings for raku, will she confess? this is my first fanfic hope you like it espeontigreon
1. Chapter 1

Tsugumi x raku  
contains no spoilers! Disclaimer: I do not own nisekoi X3. My first fanfic so if it's horrible sorry lol. Espeontigreon~  
it's a hot summer morning. tsugumi had been sick for the past three days. Everyone was going to the beach for a week but tsugumi felt too bad to join them. Raku decided he would stay back with her so she wasn't alone. Tsugumi had to stay at raku's place because the beehive gang was out fighting with others. Raku knocked on the shrine door waiting for tsugumi to answer so he could walk her to his place. "Yes, is it you raku!?" tsugumi said in a stuffy voice. "Yeah it's me, you ready to go?" raku asked. Tsugumi opened the door handing raku three big heavy bags. "Yep let's go."

They arrived at the yakuza shrine. "You can put your bags in my room" raku told her. "WHAT!? I'm not sleeping in the same room as you!"Tsugumi blushed. "Sorry we don't have any guest rooms so you're stuck with me." raku opened his room door. I even got a futon for you, it's the one over there." he pointed to a blue futon by the closet. "Good it's far from you." she stomped over to her futon and threw her bags on the floor beside it. "I'm hungry can you make me something to eat?" tsugami complained. "Yea I'm going to make you some ramen, you should lie down and rest for a while." raku left the room to go cook.

Tsugumi's POV:

"Why is he being so nice to me? And even after I treat him like an animal?" Tsugumi thought as she took off her shoes and threw them on the floor. "i better sleep." she pulled up the covers over her body and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
Raku's POV:

"Why does she hate me so much? Well my father told me that if a girl acts like she hates you she really likes and has feelings for you." he scooped some ramen into two bowels adding chicken favored seasoning. "tsugumi? Having feelings for me? I doubt that will ever happen." he washed the dishes he used and dried his hands on his apron taking it off and hanging it up.

Normal POV:

raku walked in the room silently with the bowls. "She looks so cute in her sleep" he thought. He walked over to her futon and placed her bowl down on a little floor table. "tsugumi your food is done" he shook her. She muffles a sleepish moan and sits up. "Thanks for the meal." she says before quickly scoffing down big amounts of noodles. "Well well, looks like someone was really hungry." raku laughed. He walked over to his futon and began to eat his own food. Tsugumi placed an empty bowl on the floor table and pushes it aside. "Why are you doing all of this for me." she asked raku who was still eating. He finished what was in his mouth. "Because I care about you a lot." he said taking another bite. Tsugumi deeply blushed. "Why would you care about me when I treat you so badly?" she asked curiously. "Because I'm a kind person." he muffled with his mouth full. Tsugumi blushed madly, she threw the blanket to her futon over her face. "Going back to sleep?" raku chuckles. She didn't respond to him. Raku got up and grabbed her bowel. He walked down stairs to go clean it.

Tsugumi woke to a dimly lit room. She looked over to raku's futon, he was under his blankets. She looked at the time it was 12:00 am. She rolled over trying to get comfortable, it was cold in the room. She tried rolling up in a small ball to stay warm. Eventually she quietly got up and walked over to raku's futon. "What am I even doing, I hope I don't regret this in the morning" she picked up his blanket and slid under them right next to him. She madly blushed scared on how he would act if he woke up. Raku was secretary awake pretending to sleep. Tsugumi snuggled closer to him. To her surprise he shifted and warped his arm around her waist. She froze in shock flushed. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer so that her back was flat against his chest.

I'm going to end it here for now, if you feel me I don't want to keep typing and next thing you know its worthless and a waste of time. If you like it please give me a review and I will continue it :D espeontigreon~


	2. Chapter 2: raku's secret

**I have decided to continue my fanfic! It continues right where it left off. Hope you like this next chapter! Espeontigreon~**

 **t** sugumi was breathing hard trying to calm down. "r-raku, please don't tell me your awake." she stammered blushing five shades of red all at once. Raku chuckles "I'm awake, were you cold? You could have told me." tsugumi tries to get up but raku tightened his grip around her waist. "you can sleep with me I don't bite." he looked offended that she wanted to leave his grip. "n-no thats wrong, your a guy." she spit out. "so that doesn't matter to me." raku begged her to stay. Tsugumi blushed trying to get away again. "do you not like me?" raku questioned. Tsugumi didn't know how to respond to that. "if you didn't know I like you more than a friend tsugumi." tsugumi flinched to what he had said. "don't you feel the same way tsugumi?" raku questioned hugging her closer to him. "i-I'm not sure how I feel." she said hesitantly.

Without thinking raku turned her head and kissed her on the lips. Tsugumi blushed wildly trying to push him away but raku held the back of her head tight. Tsugumi felt like crying she knew this might happen. Raku broke the kiss so they could breath. Tsugumi hid her face under his blanket blushing. "do you love me now?" he asked. "you stole my first kiss." tsugumi whined. "sorry I wasn't thinking." he admitted. _Why do I feel all tingly and fuzzy inside?_ Tsugumi thought. Suddenly tsugumi grabbed him as if she had no control over her self. She pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips. Raku looked surprised but returned the kiss. Tsugumi blushed realizing what she just did to raku and broke the kiss sliding under the covers quickly. "so you do like me?" raku laughed. "a-apparently." she shuddered. Raku smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "go to sleep." he chuckled. Tsugumi closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Tsugumi opened her eyes. she was on top of raku snuggling with him. She blushed and tried to get up but she couldn't. His grip on her was to tight. She sighed and placed her head on his chest. _Why do I feel like this when we make contact?_ Tsugumi thought to herself. Raku opened his eyes and leaned forward quickly kissing her. "morning beautiful." he smiled. Tsugumi blushed and quickly got off of him. "I'm hungry." she complained. Raku gets up and stretches. "I will make us breakfast." he yawned. He walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. Tsugumi got some clothes ready for her shower. Tsugumi yelled down the hall. "I'm going in the shower raku!" she walked in the bathroom and made sure to lock the door. She put her cloths on the toilet seat.

Raku finished making breakfast and sat on his futon waiting for her to come out of the shower. Tsugumi came out of the bathroom in a blue tank top and black shorts. She had a towel wrapped around her head. She sat on her futon and began eating her breakfast. "thanks for breakfast raku." she mumbled. "anything for you tsugumi." he smiled. She took the towel off of her head. "hey tsugumi, can I ask you something?" raku asked. "sure." tsugumi waited for his question. "would you like to go out with me tsugumi?" he asked hesitantly. Tsugumi blushed.

 **Im going to go ahead and end this chapter here. I hope you all liked it, please give me a review if you want me to continue. X3 :3 espeontigreon~**


End file.
